This considerable interest in perovskites is due to their properties. Some have been shown to possess long carrier diffusion lengths and a remarkably low trap-state densities, which may make these materials highly desirable for various applications. However, the reported solution crystallization processes for perovskite single crystals suffer from very slow growth rates and no shape control over the resultant crystals.